thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mid-Life Crisis
Sindel's worst fear comes true: Ro Ro is growing up. Plot “Two weeks from now, my baby boy is going to be a man, what are we going to do,” Sindel cries. “I just don’t know. I love my baby boy, and I don’t want him to grow up!” Shao Kahn sits on his throne, annoyed by Sindel’s woman problems, decides to try to cheer her up. “Sindel, honey, everyone grows up, even our kids. Ro Ro is no exception and, with me constantly dying and coming back to life, he may never get his chance become emperor. Is that what you want?” “No. I just want a little more time, like another thousand years or so,” Sindel says. “I don’t want that. I’ll just have to get over it.” Shao Kahn advises Sindel to go rest as she’s been up all night worrying. Sindel trudges up the stairs and when she walks past Ro Ro’s room, she starts to feel even sadder and goes to cry in her room. She looks in the mirror crying and sees Ro Ro as emperor. Then she makes a realization that if he and the rest of her kids are growing up, then she’s getting old. Filled with regret, she puts on makeup and goes out to Killerwood to live the life of a 20 year old. She goes to a tattoo parlor and gets a tattoo on her lower back that says “Cum Slot” with an arrow pointing down. She stops by a club and sees Jade and Tanya and decides to speak to them. “What’s up hoes! How’d y’all like to come ride with me on the cum side?” The girls agree and head to Mini Palace. Sindel and the girls start drinking with light beer but move on to the strong stuff. Back at the palace, Ro Ro asks Shao Kahn where Sindel is. “Daddy, where’s mommy?” Ro Ro asks. “I sent her up to our room to get some rest, as she’s been in panic all night.” Shao Kahn replies. Nya comes downstairs and says that she doesn’t see Sindel anywhere and that the car is gone. On the news, Sindel is flashing her breasts with Tanya and Jade and Ro Ro and Nya go to stop her. When they get there, Sindel is completely drunk and says that she wants to make a new song. Ro Ro and Nya are confused about it and reject her request but Sindel tells him why she’s doing all this. Ro Ro starts to feel bad and they all go to a Killerwood studio to make the song, and Sindel names it “Give Me All Your Cum”. The song is a hit among the Killerwooders and a producer begs for Sindel to make another song, to which she agrees to but not at that moment. Nya convinces Sindel that the 20 year old life is not the life for her anymore and Sindel agrees to go home and get the tattoo removed. When they get home, Ro Ro tells Shao Kahn about what happened with Sindel. This intrigues him and he says that he’s going to go “talk” to her. When he gets upstairs he asks her if she still has sex like a 20 year old, and they have hardcore sex while everyone in the palace listens.